


Zounds!

by Dodo



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Come Eating, Docking, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pygophilia, Restraints, Sounding, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: the avengers like to tease Steve about being a virgin, but Steve has long ago lost that title and it all started with his first prostate exam.





	Zounds!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/gifts).



> my two ocs star in the threesome, I just couldn't figure out how to get tony and steve to do that together and opted for the path of least resistance. if you don't like it you can skip it. C:

Steve had found his teammates jokes and snide remarks a bit annoying. That they spent a lot of time speculating his sex life. Which was quite barren to be honest, but it wasn’t like he was a virgin! He had sex, once or twice. It was just he didn’t get attracted to a lot of people, or something. Yeah, in this age they had fancy words for that! Actually he was somewhat unsure if the first time had been sex, and he’d been unwilling to look it up online with JARVIS around. He thought about it and hid his blushing face behind his milk, maybe not thinking about that at the bar while eating? 

Sex was good, nice even but Steve felt it was hard to open up. Or that it wasn’t as all consuming as his teammates seemed to be. He would definitely appreciate it if Natasha stopped trying to set him up with a date. He sucked at those and thinking about going on another stilted date where it was expected of him to romance the lady? pass.

Nope his mind had picked up the sex thread and he was unraveling faster than he really ought to. He groped at his planner checking out the month, he smoothed over a business card. Pretty much open, besides team movie night and his exercise regimes. He finished his breakfast and carefully stowed the stuff in the dishwasher. 

Hand absently rubbing at his belly, brain still recalling his sexual encounters. Edict memory helped or hindered, Steve wasn't sure at this point. Tony was finally up, a mess and loitering at the coffee machine. Scruffy and unkempt with pants that accent his lovely rear end. Steve stared at it for a moment, he wanted to do something to that ass, but he lacked proper descriptions. 

He really didn’t have much ass experience, which was why his teammates thought he was a virgin? Didn’t matter, he appraised Tony’s state of lassitude and decided to ogle the ass a bit longer as he slowly made his way out of the room. He wanted to put his hands and squeeze, maybe spread too, he ducked as his face warmed at the thought. Drawing blanks at what else he could do with Tony’s ass, maybe kiss it? Was that a thing? The internet was tempting but Steve decided against it. Thinking of Tony’s ass maybe he could uhh do that thing with the fingers, it had been so good. Steve locked his door and dropped his pants.

Thinking about his first time, everything had been so new just out of the ice. Scary, the SHIELD doctors with their needles, shrinks with their platitudes and sympathy, it had been very overwhelming. He’d gotten his own doctor in a quaint office that looked like it never left the sixties. The doctor was attractive, but probably in his mid sixties, and Steve had been at ease around the gruff man after he barked at him to be at ease.

Steve had come in for a general baseline check up, so he was dressed in a paper shirt and a little paper lap thing. Waiting in the room, nervous fearing more needles like that of the Shield standard procedure. Staring at a poster on the wall with the safe sex info and to get checked for STDs regularly. 

The doctor was doing something on the counter, hips cocked as he leaned on his cane. Steve was staring at the ass, it was very nice. Not as nice as Tony’s which seemed to be in it's own class, Steve was beginning to think he was what they called an ‘ass man’, though he’d never really noticed other butts, when he was dating.

He palmed himself thinking back to the shock and elation of the doctor telling him to drop that paper sheet and leaned over the table with his ass in the air. Humiliating yes, but at the time Steve had thought the Doctor had caught on to his staring and the attraction was mutual. Something fun maybe good was going to happen.

Having the paper on the table crinkle under his hands as he gripped the table with his ass thrust out towards his Doctor. The explanation of getting a baseline of his prostate, and it wasn’t going to hurt. Just uncomfortable, he felt the cool lube and practically jumped off the table. The doctor had chided in a soothing way, like one would a skittish animal. Steve tugged on his erection, he’d been half hard at that point.

Snorting at his past self for thinking it had been a sexual encounter, when in reality it had just been a routine exam, that had taken on a much better turn in the end. God the two fingers in his ass had been weird, but as the doctor pressed a cheek back and pushed deeper each time he exhaled he found himself enjoying it to the point that he was actually pushing back on the fingers.

The doctor had said nothing about that, as Steve rocked back on the fingers. There was a pressure point in there, and the doctor swept his fingers over it in a clinical manner and Steve had come, crying out as his vision whited out. He’d heard the assistant check in the hushed voices speaking rapidly in dutch.

Cupping his balls he rolled them, thinking about the next part where his doctor didn’t really mention Steve coming on his fingers, but then supplied Steve with a how to on self pleasure. Assuring him it was 100% natural, and it would make him feel better. Which he’d been skeptical about first but now, he agreed it was good to blow off steam. 

The doctor had demonstrated on a silicone model of the male reproductive tract. Talking about touching the balls, in both checking for cancer and providing pleasure. There was a small discussion on the perineum, same with the foreskin. Steve pressed his fingers down on the perineum and closed his eyes as he came. Laying on his bed he sighed.

That had been his first sexual encounter and while it had been embarrassing at the time, it had opened a world up. A world that he consumed certain parts of, occasionally when he felt the need too. His doctor mentioned low libido as a possibility but also added that wasn’t his area of study. He cleaned himself up, thinking back at the first naturally had him thinking of the second.

Same place, same person, but this time it had been consensual, and not patient doctor interaction. It had been much better, so much better that he’d even bought a set of the toys used, they languished under his sink in their sleek zippered bag. He’d just not had the desire too, though also unsure if he could handle it by himself. The sounds had left him completely unhinged the first time, merely nervous. He brushed it off as Steve turned his attention to paperwork from the last fight.  
-  
Laying in the lithotomy position with his legs restrained very well for his super strength. Arms carefully tied to the sides of the table. He was flexing and extending in them seeing how they held up it was good. Steve liked it he didn’t have to worry about accidentally hurting anyone during this.

He chose these restraints over the gag and blindfold, mostly because he wanted to be able to safe word if he needed to, and because the blindfold was a bit scary for now. Liberty was his safe word exchanging with the assistant, Dr. Vogt his was xenon. Dr Geier had claimed Nietzsche as his safe word which Dr Vogt rolled his eyes as he applied the nipple clamps.

They felt surprisingly good, He wanted to play with them but waited. Catching Vogt’s eye and the other flicked the closest one with a clinical intensity. Watching Steve as he tilted his head back, biting his lip his nipple stung a bit but it was a good sort of sting.  
“Put nipple play on the chart,”

Steve had enlisted them to help him have a sexual awakening, it had taken a few appointments to work up the nerve to ask. Once he’d come to the conclusion that they were an item, asking the Dr Vogt first. The smaller unflappable man, seemed to have very little emotion on his face, but Steve went with his gut telling him the other wasn’t going to laugh in his face And here he was strapped down to the table ready for a few things.

Excited for another ‘prostate exam’ even if it was a play one. This position he could Dr Geier prepping various tools and toys. Pulling on gloves and applying lube liberally. First he applied some sort of vibrator that was nice but really really nice on his nipples, when it was placed on the base of his cock he could feel the vibrations in his pelvis bone and he wasn’t too sure about that. Didn’t feel bad, or good just odd, he vocalized that and Dr Vogt agreed with him and they checked the neutral box on that.

A small cap was fitted over his dick and tucked into his foreskin. Feeling the deft fingers dip in and guide his foreskin around the ribbed silicone had been exciting, he’d gotten very hard from that alone. Hard enough that his foreskin was retracting over the head, and the ridges in the cap. He rocked his hips forward as the sensitive skin widened as it slid down over the ridges. Slowly being pulled taut, then relaxing back only to be pulled taut again.

His toes curled as he gasped out, there was the noise of a pen on the clipboard. The cap popped off and hit the floor his dick straining with the loose foreskin like a mane around his red glans. Heaving a few deep breaths he opened his eyes, to see dr Geier holding up a chain of egg shaped objects on a string. 

He felt the other hand press one of his cheeks out of the way and he jerked a bit, restraints rattling.  
“Steve, how are you?”  
“Green, green, what is that. Oh god will it fit?”  
“Anal beads, they will I’ll work you open.”  
Steve choked on his response as two fingers scissored him open. The fingers that he’d been dreaming about once again back inside him sweeping across his spot. Steve tried his hardest to press back on the fingers, wanting to fuck himself on them.

“Easy, three now.”  
The third finger brought an unfamiliar stretch, and with the slow ministrations the mild burning sensation faded just in time as the fourth finger was added. By the time Steve got used to that, the hand was withdrawn leaving his ass achingly empty, he could feel his muscles fluttering. Then a cool smooth object was pressed in, it felt good as it stretched pass his anus, the second one, pressed the first one against his prostate. He arched off the table groaning dick glistening with precum that was now leaking from his tip.

There was the noise of a pen on paper again.  
“How are you Steve? I’m going to put one more in, then we’ll start with the sounds.”  
“Green! I can take more.”  
“I don’t think you’ll last much longer,”  
Dr. Vogt spoke from his right, muttering about a lack of a cockring. 

The third egg bead was pressed in and Steve arched as best he could into it, it felt really good. There was a hand tugging on his balls, soft murmures from the other two as Vogt held his dick in places as Geier picked up the thin metal rod. Steve’s heart hammered in his chest, not scared but excited if the eggs were this good he could only feebly imagine what the sound would feel like.

“Green,” Steve chanted trying to get them to hurry up, the smooth cool glide of the rod into his dick hole was a welcome distracting sensation. He turned his head and groaned loudly as they released it letting gravity pull it down.  
“So good, i’m going to…”  
“Not yet,”  
Dr. vogt spoke with a hand tightly gripping Steve’s balls, it was ebbing the need to come that was coiling in his belly. A trick Steve’s mind filed away for later, opening his eyes to see the metal tip about two inches at the top of his dick.

Geier was watching him,  
“Green!”  
Steve pulled on the restraint around his hands feeling the rope starting to give, if no one did anything he was going to finish himself off. The sound was pulled out halfway and then once more gravity took hold and the thought of escape fled his mind as he cried out. Pulled out again and repeated the slow unassisted sink back down into his urethra, the metal was only peaking out and inch now. A hand cupped the base of his cock squeezing around the hard unyielding metal.

Steve cried out lifting his hips trying to thrust into it, he needed more. There was a hand at the head pulling the sound out and then thrusting it in, the table creaked as he thrashed on it.  
“get the one with the ball, we can fuck him better with it.”  
The sound was removed and Steve sputtered feeling drawn out and teased, his Dick leaked sluggishly as it stood at attention. A new sound a bit thicker and much cooler was pressed into his meatus, the stretch felt good and the rounded part of the sound sunk deeper and deeper.

Steve exhaled forcefully out of his nose, fisting his hands, flexing his abs as he lifted off the table to see this better. It was very hot to see the metal sink down his dick, it felt really good, and then when Dr Geier applied some pressure right against his prostate he nearly lost it. Vision whiting out but unable to cum since Dr Vogt was holding his sack in a near vise grip.

He whimpered as he tried to relax, or at least stop tugging so hard at the fraying hand restraints. Trying to do the deep breaths but gasping erratically as the Two methodically fucked his dick hole. Any time one looked up at him he cried out   
“Green”   
Even as he started to sob, begging for it now the heat in his belly was all consuming. There was a pressing need in his bladder, and his Ass was twitching like crazy still filled with the beads. There was a tug on the beads in time with the sound being pushed down. A wet splorching noise and the beads moved. The first one settled back against his prostate as he feebly lifted his hips trying to get more friction.

His hand broke free of the restraints and hovered a bit before he used them to hold his head and wipe his eyes. Covering his mouth as he whimpered for more, begging, he was ready. This was too much, but also so good.  
“I’d say yes to edging.”  
Dr Vogt looked at steve, this agony was a kink? Gods Steve bit his hand as the second bead was pulled slowly out with another lurid wet noise. Stev lifted his own hand to pinch his nipples as he tried to get off with some nipple play.

The last bead was pulled out sharply as the sound was pushed up against his prostate, Steve came with a cry muffled by his hand. Vision blacking out for a bit, his body trembled and he ejaculated all over himself and the others. There was a noise of suction followed by Dr Vogt’s  
“Tastes pretty good.”  
“You are such a freak.”  
The statement was spoken fondly and said over the clink of metal instruments. It was an incredibly hot exchange the thought of someone finding his cum good. He’d not even thought about eating it.

He woke up clean and on a couch, with his own shirt on and some scrub pants on. He wasn’t stiff, in his muscles actually his body felt pretty warm. He’d learned so much today, there was a tray of cookies. Dr Vogt greeted him with the file of the kinks they covered that day.

“Steve, I hope this helps. If you need anything we’ll be here. Let us know.”

Well reliving that in his dreams had been very nice except that it consistently dirtied the sheets. He gathered them up and started his wash, along with his pj bottoms. He dressed for his morning run, time to get out and empty his head with some exercise.  
-  
He’d poured cereal into his milk cup, while he’d been checking out Tony’ as the other waited for his coffee. It was fine, he placed his spoon in the mug he meant to do this. Living in the new century was new and exciting had to mix it up. He clinked the mug with the spoon as he tried to get a mouthful of the soggy flakes.

There was a movement, a shift in cloth.  
“Steve?”  
Lifting his eyes to see a concerned but sleepy face on Tony as he watched Steve take another spoonful of his cereal from his mug. Tony’s mouth opened but then shut as the coffee maker went off, raising one finger up he poured himself a cup. Taking a long pull from the cat mug he placed it on the counter and cockced his hips and looked at Steve. 

“Do you have something on your mind?”  
“No.”  
Steve dropped the spoon, Tony looked unconvinced at his hasty response. Eyes lowering to the ass as Tony turned to pick up a muffin. Watching as Tony shifted his weight to one leg, suddenly spinning around grinning.  
“I knew it! You’ve been staring at my ass, like you want to eat it.”

Steve could feel his face heat up, eating Tony’s ass sounded really good. He could just pull apart those firm toned cheeks and eat him. Tony didn’t seem upset either.  
“Yes I’d like to.”  
Tony stuttered in his gloating of knowing,   
“What?”  
“Tony, may I eat your ass?”  
“Right now?”  
“Yes!”

Steve stood up ready to go to his room or Tony’s, Tony placed a hand on his chest.  
“Let me get ready, I’ll meet you in your room. Okay?”  
“Yes, perfect.”  
Steve emptied out his cereal mug, picking up a fruit and taking it as his on the go meal to his room. Had to clean up, maybe put out his few toys for later. He wasn’t 100% sure what ass eating was and wanted to be up on the game.

Steve carefully adjusted the nipple clamps again to have them standing on the ends. About twenty minutes had elapsed and the excitement had faded, he was now wondering if Tony had been joking with him. He stared at his measly collection, Tony probably had better toys, Tony probably had more experience and could probably get anyone to eat his butt. He opened the drawer and swept the display of his stuff into it. He was dumb why would he show that off, why would Tony care?

It had been a stupid idea anyways, he sorted the drawer though making sure all his toys were resting nicely on his underwear so they wouldn’t get stuck in the drawer. Thirty minutes elapsed and Steve moved from his bedroom to his kitchenette, feeling stupid, for being hopeful. When there was a knock at the door.

Tony had come, dressed in a red house coat he breezed in and made his way to Steve’s bedroom. Tony winked at Steve and dropped the coat revealing a very scanty red thong, the shear material was pulled taunt by Tony’s half hard dick. He sat on the bed legs spread, one hand waved at Steve in a hurry motion.

Stever tugged his shirt off, and flexed under Tony’s appreciative stare. He shucked off his pants and underwear in one go, and kicked it off his foot. Hands out he wanted to touch Tony everywhere.  
“May I touch?”  
“Certainly”  
Steve lifted tony from the bed hands going for the ass, the red thong didn’t get in the way of his first generous grope. Holding Tony tightly to his chest as he kneaded the ass. Steve was rewarded with very vocal cries from Tony.

Steve jumped when something warm latched on to one of his nipples, groaning out as he pressed into the bed. He could feel Tony smiling in to his pectorals he pulled his hands apart getting a gasp from tony, He placed the other on the bed.  
“How do I?”  
“Face to face. I’ll put my legs over you.”

There was some fumbling, it was mostly Steve with the thong, it was very slippery and he ended up tearing it off. Tony didn’t seem to mind that at all, his hands were dancing up Steve’s sides. He knelt down to the floor and Tony made a soft keening noise.  
“God! you are so hot,”  
Steve ducked his head from Tony hiding behind the ass. 

He pressed his face against the crack inhaling, the scent that was Tony and his soap. He carefully lift up Tony’s legs and placed the calves on his shoulders as he lifted up Tony’s ass. Tony pulled a pillow down and Steve helped him pace it under. Like an altar for the glorious ass. Steve bent forward, in rapture he was going to eat it.

With a tentative lick of his tongue, he went from back to front stopping at the balls. Listening to Tony's encouragement as a way of judging how well he was doing. He lapped at the balls a bit savoring the flavor there. Then he worked his way back down as he pulled the glorious globes apart. Bareing Tony’s hole, which Steve kissed.

“Oh, more!”  
Steve pressed another kiss and then teased his tongue along the groove up and down. Then around the fluttering hole.  
“You are such a te..ASE!”  
Steve dipped his tongue into the whole feeling tony jerk around him. He made Tony’s voice crack like that, he pressed his face into the crack harder as he lapped at the hole. Giving it lots of attention, because everything that was Tony thrived on attention. 

He slurped at it, trying to get deeper with his tongue. Tony wasn’t super coherent at this point so Steve snuck a finger in thinking he could give Tony a prostate check up. Using his tongue to play the passage he managed to get one finger in, only to find Tony was rocking back on it with zealous fervor.

The legs around Steve spasmed as Tony pressed down till Steve’s finger touched the lump.He lapped at the crack leading up to the base of the cock. Then applying broad flat swipes with his tongue along the length of the dick. While her pressed down on the bundle of nerves inside Tony. The dick had a nice taste but it was nothing like the ass, he moved back down ignoring Tony’s nasally whine.

Licking and nuzzling the ass as he slipped another finger in, pressing down with a firmer touch. While he pressed his tongue against the quivering dick. Watching Tony from his position, a nice sheen of sweat, Tony had one hand fisted in the sheets, and the other was tugging at his own hair. 

Their eyes met as Tony pushed down on Steve’s fingers, Tony came hard and all over. Steve lapped up some of the white strands that landed on Tony’s legs. The taste was nice, sweet almost, he licked up all that he could find savoring the flavor. He drew back a bit and lifted tony up moving him to the middle of the bed so he could watch the other.

“That was mmm enthusiastic, Steve you can eat my ass any time.”  
Tony rolled onto his side, he looked properly ravished. Steve grinned happy at the invite to the best ass in the world in Steve’s honest opinion.  
“I’d like that a lot Tony.”  
“How about I do something for you?”  
Tony extended his hand to Steve’s hard on.

“Yes, but not yet, I like waiting. I’ll get you some food. Then I can show you what I like.”  
Steve spoke shyly his face warming up as he thought back to Tony licking his nipples. That had been better than the clamps, he was eager to see what else Tony could improvise or enhance.  
“I am feeling peckish, coffee?”  
“Yeah of course.”  
Steve patted Tony’s messed up hair and got up, time to retrieve the few foods he had in his kitchenette and start up the coffee machine.  
-  
Tony stretched out feeling quite spoiled, Steve was out getting him some food, and coffee. Tony looked at the remains of his thong mournfully it didn’t last long. He got up deciding to borrow some of Steve’s garments opening the top drawer for some underwear.

Tony’s eyes widened as he took in the contents of the drawer. A cap, clamps, some simple leather cuffs, a rather expenisve looking string of anal beads, and a black case. Tony fingered the case open just for a peak, the shine of chrome greeted him as he took in the set of sounds. Tony lifted the case out, along with some lube. Turnabout's fair play? Steve had spoiled him, now he was going to spoil Steve, the best way possible.

Tony carefully picked a few items from the drawer, bypassing the cap and beads, a plan forming in his mind. He would put his talented mouth into play, show Steve his fitness in oral. Steve was smart he’d probably learn from Tony’s tongue so next time would be even better. Certain if he did well Steve would be back for another round.

He hid the items under a pillow, lounging on the bed waiting for food. Felt like a pampered cat, he liked it. Steve came back with the coffee, some fruit, and bacon looking sheepish.  
“I don’t have a lot of food here.”  
Tony didn’t care as he embraced the cup, coffee was food as far as he was concerned, but he made an effort to eat some bacon and fruit. Mostly due to the fact that it made Steve beam at him.

Steve settled down next to him on the bed and Tony placed his empty cup on the side table. The hard on that Steve was still sporting had yet to flag, it looked very good. Tony did his best not to telegraph that he wanted to get his mouth on it. He lifted the pillow and pulled out Steve’s toys.

“Oh, you found them.”  
Steve’s eyes were tracking the case that held the sounds, Tony grinned.  
“Yes, I figured it was my turn.”  
Steve nodded and leaned back into the bed as Tony crawled over his legs. Tony carefully applied the nipple clamps first. After he teased the nubs first, grinning as he rolled each one till they were hard then clamping them.

Steve was very vocal about that, asking for more, at pone point with the left nipple he begged for Tony’s tongue. Tony obliged willingly leaning over Steve and kissing the nipple and flicking his tongue over it a few times.Tony felt the shallow thrust Steve did against his body, it was jerky like Steve was trying so hard not to do it. The other clamp was in place now and Tony leaned back on his calves to survey his work.

“Tell me how you want this,”  
Tony gestured to the case, and the lube. Steve pointed at the smaller sound.  
“This first, and then the one with the bulb at the end.”  
Lubing up the smaller one and also placing a bit of lube on the head just in case. Tony pressed the thin metal rod into Steve’s dick. Eyes flicking up to check on Steve as the other writhed under Tony, painting with glossy eyes. Steve articulated it with a litany of moans as he pressed his dick into Tony’s hands.

It was fucking hot to see Steve this unraveled, the rod was all the way down. Tony had never really messed around with sounds before, it wasn’t his thing but seeing Steve like this had him wondering if maybe he’d missed out on something. He pulled the rod up some and let it sink back down as Steve spasmed under him. 

Wrapping his hand around Steve’s dick dick and feeling the metal rod sink down inside. Steve’s hands fisted as he wiggled chest heaving and red. Tony pulled the thin rod out, watching Steve pant as he prepped the bulbed sound, watching those blue eyes come into focus on the sound.  
“Please Tony.”

Tony carefully pressed the bulb into the tip of Steve’s dick watching it slowly sink down. He could feel the girth of the sound pass by his hand that was wrapped around Steve, holding him down. Didn’t really work Steve’s strength was pretty much all for thrusting now, rocking into Tony’s hand and the sound. Keening noises occasionally escaped but it was mostly gasping and irregular breaths. As if the pleasure was so good Steve had forgotten to breathe, and when he tried correcting it well he’d forget again.

Tony pulled it up and down a few times, relishing the way he could feel the sound move in Steve’s dick. He juddeded it when it was fully in watching Steve arch up off the bed lifting Tony up with him. Tony used his other hand to grip Steve’s turgid length as he lowered his face down to the head. Steve bounced on the bed eyes staring at Tony wide, mouth open tongue tracing his bottom lip. Tony licked the tip, covered his mouth over the sound and blew into it. Steve jerked under him.  
“Oh! Tony.”

Tony went down Steve’s penis slowly, using his strength to keep Steve from thrusting up as he sealed his lips around the thick dick. The scent was a nice musk, and the flavor was salty, but the texture on his tongue was exquisite. He sucked lightly on Steve, fingers moved through Tony’s hair as Steve cradled his head.  
“I’m going to!”

Tony sucked and squeezed the dick as Steve came hard, and loudly crying out. The sound bobbed against tony’s throat as the cum slowly leaks out, impeded by the metal sound, even though it was hollow. Tony pulls away and pressed the sound back down watching the faint trembles in Steve’s body, up and then back down a few more times before he withdraws the metal rod completely. 

Then he applies his Tongue licking up Steve’s mess, and sucking the evidence away. He settles on top of Steve’s sweat slick body ear to the chest to hear the strong beats of the heart and be soothed by the stable breaths of Steve. This was good, one of Steve’s arms draped around his hips as Tony drifted. Maybe after a nap they could go at it again.


End file.
